Home
by DarkDreamers
Summary: A story of three young boys that many readers may be familiar with. Based on the three games in the Mother series, Mother, Mother2/Earthbound, and Mother 3.


Years ago, in a land not too different from where you and I live there was a man. This Man's name was George. George was an average worker, he would wake up each day, say hello to his wife, and head out to work. And then after a long day he would come back home tired, yet relaxed to know he was with his family once more.

But one day, as George was off to work, he felt something was off. It was a rather gloomy day, no one was outside, all of the cars were stopped, all of the windows shut. Not a single sound passed through the street, except for the footsteps that were made exclusively by George.

As the gloomy fog started to change to more of a storm, George became concerned. He turned up to look at what was now a giant mass of clouds behind him. A bright light shone down on him.

And just like that. Two years had passed. His wife was growing worried every day. For the first five days she assumed he was very busy at work. On the sixth day she assumed that he was stuck on the train. On the sixteenth day she had already asked everyone that could have possibly known where he was. On the fifth month she gave up trying. Then, exactly two years after the day George had gone missing, a dark cloud covered the town. A bright light once again shone down upon the city from the center of the town. And just as suddenly as he had disappeared, George was there again. This time he had a large package underneath his arm, as well as a fully packed suitcase. He quickly ran inside his house, ignoring Maria, down into the cellar.

He started conducting strange experiments that no one heard a word of.

Maria was seen two days after he had arrived, she walked outside and watered her flowers, and then disappeared to human knowledge.

But on rare occasions, loud singing could be heard from the house. It was usually heard just as the sun set. Many new people who moved in to the town thought that it was something the city did for the especially beautiful nights. Many days passed, many strange things happened and went. The house that George and Maria had lived in was now empty.

Now, years later …

In the town of Podunk, sometimes referred to as Mother's Day, there lived a young boy named Ninten. He often saw the dilapidated house that sat at the edge of the town, but tried to turn all the rumors into some kind of fact. His theory at the moment was that George had never come back and died somehow, and that Maria was just unable to comprehend that he was gone. Ninten walked outside, listening to a song he was sure he had heard before, like knowing the name of someone but not knowing their face.

He tried to follow the source of the noise, but it only became farther and more distant sounding.

As the noise finally sounded close, he realized where he was. In front of the house once lived in by George and Maria. He started slowly walking back, but his legs wouldn't move. He heard a whispering voice from all directions.

"Giegue"

"Giegue"

"Giy-"

"Gas"

Ninten ran as fast as he could away from the house after that. Trying his best to forget what just happened, Ninten quickly headed back home.

He dropped his backpack on the floor, kicked his shoes off, and ran upstairs to his room. He saw that the sun was setting. Had he really been outside that long? Many questions were running through Ninten's mind. He decided to just forget it all.

That night he dreamed of seeing two red spheres. They shone very bright. They both opened, revealing large tentacles that brought up a giant capsule. Something was inside. He couldn't quite make it out. It was a white, slender figure. A red flash kept appearing over and over. It had a set of teeth; it looked like it was screaming. Then he saw himself…along with another boy. The boy and Ninten both yelled, and a bolt of color shot out of their arms, now pointed at this capsule.

He sat there, in his bed, trying to rationalize what was happening. He looked up at the calendar on his wall. July 27, 1980. He saw his birthday was only a week away. Man the big 11…

Ninten went on meeting new friends, harnessing his powers, and eventually went on to destroying an alien beast, or as many saw it, laying way for an even grander tale.

Take a melody  
Simple as can be  
Give it some words and  
Sweet harmony  
Raise your voices,  
All day long now,  
Love grows strong now  
Sing a melody of love  
Oh, love

Love is the power  
Love is the glory  
Love is the beauty  
And the joy of spring

Love is the magic  
Love is the story  
Love is the melody  
We all can sing


End file.
